


Of course

by BabyPom



Series: Steven Universe Drabbles [29]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: #not the canon pink diamond as far as i know, #this was written a while back i just forgot about it, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: look its a 100 word piece i cant say much without spoilers





	Of course

Jasper was almost always next to Pink Diamond. Unlike most Jaspers, she was Pink Diamond's personal servant, her only Perfect Gem.  
"My Jasper, my perfect Perfect Jasper, would you be a dear and go and fetch me some more humans to play with? I seem to have... broken... my last ones."  
"Of course, My Diamond, whatever you ask. I'm only bring back the best"  
Pink Diamond patted her on the head, "You really are my favourite gem."

Upon her return, a one eyed Ruby ran up to them.  
"Pink Diamond has been shattered."  
And like that her world shattered too.


End file.
